masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okeer
Dr. Okeer (sometimes referred to as Warlord Okeer) is a krogan whom Commander Shepard seeks out to get assistance in battling the Collectors in 2185. Dossier A veteran of the Krogan Rebellions fought more than a thousand years ago, Okeer is a militant radical who was so ruthless and fanatical that even his own people turned on him. He maintains an extreme social Darwinist belief that the effect it has had on krogan natural selection, rather than the loss of numbers, is where the genophage has performed its greatest damage. His efforts aren't geared toward curing it, but rather, toward ignoring it completely in the goal of "perfecting" his species. With each rare newborn, even the weaker ones, cared for, grown to adulthood and possibly reproducing, Okeer believes the ancient krogan philosophy that only the strongest survive and reproduce is lost. He sees the survival of the weak and the integration of their genetics into the krogan gene pool as proof that krogan are growing weaker with each generation, becoming shadows of those who fought in the Rebellions. An army of krogan of equal or greater strength, skill, and wits as those of the Rebellions, even a limited and non-reproducing one, will be enough to bring the galaxy to its knees. To this end Okeer experimented with genetics and sold a great number of his kind to the Collectors for the technology he required, earning himself a vile reputation among krogan and forcing him off Tuchanka. Offworld, Okeer found a sponsor willing to provide him resources. A Blue Suns commander named Jedore desired a mixed-unit army composed of cloned krogan loyal to her with hired merc specialists leading the krogan shock troops. She set Okeer up with a facility on Korlus (with Rana Thanoptis as his assistant if she escaped Virmire) to breed new types of krogan in breeding tanks. Okeer gives Jedore exactly what she asked for: an army of strong, healthy krogan warriors. Jedore, and the Blue Suns mercenaries under her, complain that the krogan berserkers are uncontrollable, but Okeer could see the only problem was that she lacked the ability to command. The tank-breds are then used by the Suns as targets in live-fire exercises. Unbeknownst to Jedore, the army of krogan Okeer bred for her are mere rejects compared to one ultimate warrior "prototype" he has been perfecting. This particular prototype survived being imparted with Collector information, but only after Okeer learned how to do so without killing the test subject. When Commander Shepard comes to Okeer to recruit him for the fight against the Collectors, the latter is found in the middle of releasing his flawed test subjects en masse to kill Jedore's forces as a means to grant more time to finalize his greatest creation. Okeer reveals that he knows about the Commander's actions on Virmire and expresses his approval, stating bluntly that Saren's "pale horde" were not true krogan, and opines that numbers alone are meaningless. Once Jedore realizes Okeer has been doublecrossing the Suns, she releases a toxic gas via vents in the lab and calls a clean slate on the entire project. As the tech that went into the creation of Okeer's super soldier is irreplaceable, he bargains with Shepard to save it. He refuses to leave his creation and stays in the lab as Shepard runs off to kill Jedore. After the battle, the gases had already suffocated Okeer. He leaves a dying message to tell Shepard to take his super soldier (later taking the name of Grunt, after his last words) to defeat the Collectors. What knowledge of the Collectors Okeer had was destroyed with his death, though he did state in his dying declaration that if he knew of why the Collectors were kidnapping humans, he would have told Shepard. His super solder, Grunt, has blurry memories of Collector ships owing to the tech that went in his creation. Wrex expresses a dislike of Okeer if Shepard asks him, while Wreav considers the connection between Grunt and the krogan scientist a good reason to accept Grunt into Clan Urdnot. If Shepard kills the Thresher Maw and Gatatog Uvenk offers Grunt a place in Clan Gatatog, Grunt, in his disgust, refers to Okeer as his father. Mass Effect 3 If Grunt survives to become leader of Aralakh Company, he mentions that Okeer took steps to ensure he knew about the rachni. Apparently, Okeer respected the rachni as worthy enemies, and passed this respect on to his creation. Mass Effect: Andromeda Okeer is mentioned by a pair of krogan scientists at the settlement of New Tuchanka on Elaaden. The scientists request Pathfinder Ryder's aid in tracking down missing data containing some of Okeer's research on the genophage during Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research, believing it could lead to a cure. From what SAM could extract from the encrypted data, the data makes mentions of Okeer's "perfect" krogan. de:Okeer es:Okeer pl:Okeer ru:Окир uk:Окір